Teen Rurouni
by adorkabl3
Summary: The gang is in High School. Love triangle: Kaoru.Kenshin.Tomoe. Other couples: Sano megumi, yahiko tsubame, aoshi and misao
1. Default Chapter

Teen Rurouni

  


This is about a high school with the cast of Rurouni Kenshin! 

Here is the grades of the students: The main character is Kaoru. Some of the story will be in her pov. I do some pov's and then sometimes I don't use Povs.

Kenshin- 11th 

Kaoru- 10th

Yahiko- 9th

Sanosuke (Sano)- 11th

Megumi- 11th 

Subame- 9th 

Soujiro- 9th 

Saito- 12th 

Misao- 10th

Aoshi- 11th 

  


Pairings: Kaoru/Kenshin Yahiko/Subame Sano/Megumi Misao/Aoshi

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin =/

  


TEEN RUROUNI

  


Chapter 1: The Weirdo

  
  


Tokyo was so peaceful... Too bad for the High School, Hiten Mitsrugi High School Ryu. 

  


Kaoru's Pov:

  


"What a beautiful say!" I thought to myself. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Today is my very first day at my new high school, Hiten Mitsrugi High School Ryu. I am a bit sad that I had to leave my old school, but I am sort if glad. I really didn't have any friends there anyways. Maybe this time it will be different. 

  


End of Pov.

  


Kaoru walked to school. Along the way she spotted a long, red haired boy with a scar on his right cheek. He was riding a bike.

  


Kaoru's Pov:

  


Wow, he is so lucky to have a bike. I don't have enough money to buy one. His red hair blows in the wind. I wonder how he got that scar. Will he be in the same classes as me? I hope I can make friends. Great, now I am nervous!

  


I walk up to the door. He opens it for me. I say thank you and he looks at me in the eye. Then he says, "Hello. My name is Himora, Kenshin." 

  


"Hi my name is Kamiya, Kaoru." I said with a smile, "What grade are you in Himora-kun?"

  


"I am in the eleventh grade, that I am. And what bout you?" he asked me.

I told him I was in the tenth grade. We then said our goodbyes and parted. I didn't want to see him leave. He was the only one that I knew there...

  
  


End of Pov.

  


Kaoru slipped in to her seat for her first period. She noticed a girl with a long braid sit beside her. 

  


"Hey! My name is MISAO!" said the girl.

  


"Hi, my name is Kaoru." Kaoru said. 

  


"Well Kaoru-chan, may I see your schedule to see if we are in any other classes together?" asked Misao.

  


"Sure." Kaoru said.

  


They compared their schedules.

  


"OMG! We have all the same classes. We definitely have to travel together. How about it Kaoru-chan?" asked Misao.

  


"Sure Misao-chan." 

  


After first period, Misao and Kaoru were walking in the hallway. They saw a young boy and knew he was in ninth grade. They overheard him ask people where a room was, but no one cared. They just walked right passed him or shoved him out the way. 

  


Misao and Kaoru walked over to him.

  


"Hi my name is Kaoru and this is my friend Misao. You look like you need help." Kaoru said as Misao helped the boy on his feet.

  


"Feh! I don't need your help! Just tell me where this damn class IS!" screamed the young boy.

  


"Look you jerk! Me and my friend were trying to help YOU! Don't you go SCREAMING at us." said Misao as her head got big and her teeth were showing.

  


"Whatever. My name is Myoujin, Yahiko. Where will I find Mrs. Miaka Yuuki's room?" asked the boy.

  


"Turn left and it is the first door to your right." said Misao as she tried to contain her anger. 

  


Yahiko walked away.

  


"Boy he sure is rude." said Kaoru as she stuck out her tongue. 

  


"Let's go to Geometry." said Misao.

  


They sat beside each other as the teacher introduced himself.

  


"Konnichi Wa minna-san! How is everyone? My name is Makoto Izuhara. (From the anime el hazard) I will be your teacher." 

  


Everyone listened to his boring talk on class rules. One rude kid kept making farting noises in the back of the room. Everyone thought the farting noises were fake, but oh boy! The people sitting near them were nearly choking to death. 

  


One girl screamed out, "I CAN'T TAKE IT. GET OUT OF THIS ROOM WITH YOUR FRIEKING SMELL. I CAN'T TAKE IT. IT SMELLS LIKE SHIT!"

  


The students stared at her in horror, but they did nod their heads because it did smell. Kaoru and Misao were very shocked at the sudden outburst. Mr. Izuhara's eyes went to little dots and sweat drops were on his forehead. 

  


"Please Ms... Take your seat." said Mr. Izuhara.

  


When the bell rang, Misao and Kaoru ran out the door because they could not take the smell any longer. It so happened that Kenshin walked past Kaoru.

  


"Hello Miss Kaoru. How is school so far for you? Mine is okay, that it is." said Kenshin with a smile.

  


"Kenshin-senpai! School is okay, but some one in my class had major b.o.! It was horrible." said Kaoru as she scrunched up her nose. Then she said, "Oh yeah! This is my friend Misao." 

  


"Hello Misao. My name is Kenshin." said Kenshin with a smile.

  


"Hello. Sorry Kenshin, but Kaoru and I have to get to class. Bye!" Misao said as she dragged Kaoru by the arm.

  


"Bye Kenshin-senpai!" Kaoru said as she waved bye.

  


"Bye Kaoru-san and Misao-san! Hope you have a nice day, that you will!" Kenshin said as he walked away.

  
  


"He so has the hots for you Kaoru-chan! You should see the way he stares at you." said Misao with a mischievous grin.

  


"WHAT! I don't know what you are talking about, but that is so not true!" said Kaoru as she hit Misao on the head.

  
  


* * *

You like? Review me please! 

Oh yeah, no flamers! Not like you people even listen. If you want to flame me email me at mikiloves_yuu@yahoo.com! Okay?

  
  


Well good luck everyone. Tell me if I should continue... 


	2. Kenshin's Girl!

Teen Rurouni

  


Kenshin: ano... um will Kaoru be abusive to me in this story?

Kaoru: What did you say?!

Kenshin: Ow! She just hit me again. I rather be with Tomoe in this story!

Kaoru: You jerk! You are with me in this story. Right Lauren-sama.

Lauren(me): Um sure Kaoru... (I am scared to)

Kenshin: Look Lauren-sama is scared of you too! Ah... Don't stare at me like that Kaoru. AH!!

Kaoru: ...

Lauren(me): Kaoru let's see what happens. I am not guaranteeing anything.

Kaoru: What!

Kenshin covers Kaoru's mouth.

Lauren(me): Now on with the story!! 

  


This is about a high school with the cast of Rurouni Kenshin! 

Here is the grades of the students: The main character is Kaoru. Some of the story will be in her pov. I do some pov's and then sometimes I don't use Povs.

Kenshin- 11th 

Kaoru- 10th

Yahiko- 9th

Sanosuke (Sano)- 11th

Megumi- 11th 

Subame- 9th 

Soujiro- 9th 

Saito- 12th 

Misao- 10th

Aoshi- 12th

Tomoe- 11th 

  


Pairings: Kaoru/Kenshin Yahiko/Subame Sano/Megumi Misao/Aoshi

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin =/

  


TEEN RUROUNI

  


Chapter 2: Kenshin's Girl?!

  
  


"WHAT! I don't know what you are talking about, but that is so not true!" said Kaoru as she hit Misao on the head. 

  


"I am only telling the truth," said Misao as she rubbed her head, "I'll meet you at lunch! I have to go to the restroom. Bye Kaoru-chan." 

  


"Bye Misao-chan!" said Kaoru as she walked away.

As Kaoru turned the corner a girl bumped in to her. She had long black hair. Sort of like hers.

  


"Look Miss, I don't want to tell you off. Stay away from my man if you know what is good for you. Don't take this as a threat. Take it as an order. I want you to stay away from him. I see how he looks at you, but he is mine. If you don't want him to get into trouble then don't see him or talk to him." said the young woman. 

  
  


"Um... Excuse me! Who are you? Don't tell me who I can talk to and who I can't talk to! I don't even know who you are or who you are talking about!" said Kaoru as she tried to control her anger. 

  


"Oh, I am so sorry. My name is Tomoe. The one I speak of is Kenshin Himora. He IS mine. Goodbye Kaoru-san." Tomoe said as she walked off.

  


"Did she just tell me off for speaking to Kenshin? Did she just tell me that he is hers? No one tells me that! I can't believe her. I will remember her name. Tomoe." Kaoru screamed out loud. 

  


"Hey Miss Kaoru, what are you screaming about?" asked Kenshin.

  


"KENSHIN HIMORA!" screamed Kaoru with rage.

  


"Kaoru..." said Kenshin with a sweat drop.

  


"What kind of psychopathic girlfriend do you have?! First she comes up to me with this scary face telling me to leave HER man alone! I don't even know who she was or what she was talking about. She THREATENED ME! Kenshin... You better fix this before I stomp your face in!!" said Kaoru with fumes of anger steaming out her body. 

  


"Alright! I'll fix it..." said Kenshin as he slowly backed up spaces and then ran off from the raging Kaoru. 

  


He walked for a while and saw Tomoe. She saw him and backed him in a corner kissing him. He was a bit surprised at first, but then he pulled away.

  
  
  


"Okay, why were you threatening Miss Kaoru?" asked Kenshin.

  


"Because you are mine and mine only. I was only telling her what is what. Didn't you want me to? Ken-chan! I was only doing it so that our relationship would never get ruined. Did you not want me to get rid of the brat?" said Tomoe as she tried to kiss Kenshin again. 

  
  


"Look Tomoe, you didn't have to save our relationship. It was fine. I would never cheat on you. Kaoru and I are JUST friends. Do you not trust me Tomoe?" said Kenshin as he pushed of Tomoe. 

  
  


"Kenshin. I trust you and all, but Kaoru is the one I do not trust. I will NEVER trust someone like her." said Tomoe as she walked away in a huff.

  


"What is up with her?" said Kenshin to himself.

  
  


"Misao! You are not going to guess what happened to me!" said Kaoru as her face turned red.

  


"Whoa! Tell me all bout it Kaoru-chan." Said Misao as she sat down at a lunch table with her angry friend.

  


"This girl comes up to me and like threatens me to stay away from her man. I don't ven know who she is or what she is talking about. She then says Kenshin is HERS and that I should stay away from him if I know what is good for me. She THREATENED ME! Me of all people. Why would I try to take Kenshin away from her anyways? I would never like him in that kind of way." said Kaoru with a depressed look. 

  


"What kind of girl is she? Is she obsessive with him? If she cannot trust Kenshin with any other girls then she shouldn't be with him. I mean... Ugh! People like her get on my nerves. I wish I could cram this book up her ass. Then she would know what hit her. Look there is Aoshi-sama." said Misao with a dreamy look.

  


"aoshi-sama?" asked Kaoru.

  


"Aoshi-sama! Hello." said Misao as she waved to him.

  


"Hello Misao-chan. How are your classes?" he asked.

  


"They are okay. And how bout you?" Misao asked as she looked in to his eyes.

  


"They are alright. I have to go, but I will talk to you later." he said as he waved bye.

  


"A twelfth grader, isn't he too old for you? Oh well, I guess he looks okay. He is perfect for you though. Definitely your type!" said Kaoru.

  


"I definitely agree." said Misao. 

  
  


* * *

You like? Review me please! 

Oh yeah, no flamers! Not like you people even listen. If you want to flame me email me at mikiloves_yuu@yahoo.com! Okay?

  


It is like 12:30 or something in the morning. *yawn* 

This Tomoe/Kenshin thing sucks. I like Kaoru/Kenshin better. Oh well, the t/k is a part of my story. I have to use it. Hehehe.

  
  


Well good luck everyone. Tell me if I should continue... 


	3. Clash of the Kendo Clubs

Thank-you for all the reviews and helpful facts. I appreciate it a lot. Reviews help me keep writing. See how happy I am? =D

Thanks Elba for the review. I tried to update yesterday, but I forgot that I had private violin lessons Friday. Thanks to you too, Choco, sofaandanime, misskag, and others. 

Kaoru: How could you let Tomoe tell me off? 

Kenshin: Calm down Kaoru!

Kaoru: Let me go Kenshin! Answer me Lauren-sama!

Lauren (me): Don't worry bout it. I am sure Kenshin will dump her sooner or later.

Kenshin: Yeah, sure Kaoru!

Kaoru: hmph...

Lauren (me): *sigh* this is going to be a long day.

Shout outs to the people that helped me or reviewed me:

Chapter 3: Clash of the Kendo Clubs

Everyone in school knew there were three good kendo clubs, Kenshin's, Aoshi's, and Saito's. The three clubs were constantly fighting! But this time it is serious.

Kaoru and Misao were walking in the halls when they heard a familiar bratty voice.

"Look kid, say you are sorry! You bumped in to me!" said a boy.

"I didn't bump in to you. My name is Yahiko Myoujin, and you cannot tell me what to do!" screamed Yahiko. 

Misao knew that person that was yelling at Yahiko. It was an enemy of her Lord Aoshi. She grabbed Kaoru's hand and went to go defend Yahiko.

"Look you jerk! I won't let you talk to my friend like that." Said Misao as she stuck her tongue out.

"It was probably just an accident too! Some guys are just TOTAL JERKS!" screamed Kaoru.

"Oh yeah and here is something else. Aoshi will beat you hands down so why bother even fight him when you know you are going to lose, Saito Hajime!" Misao said.

"Don't make me laugh raccoon girl. I will beat him and Himura easily. They are nothing." Saito said with confidence.

"RACCOON GIRL! How dare YOU call ME that!" Misao said as her face got bigger than her body.

"Um… hello! Yahiko is gone." Said Kaoru.

"Fine I'll let him off the hook, but not you raccoon girl. You shall go down with Aoshi, but I may use you. You are a little pretty. Later sweetie." Said Saito as he walked away.

"WHAT A JERK!" screamed Misao and Kaoru. 

Kaoru's Pov

He actually tried to hit on Misao. What a jerk! I know she is in love with Aoshi-sama too. Maybe he knows too! I mean, I think Aoshi likes her. Misao is one of my only friends other than Yahiko and Kenshin. I can't even talk to Kenshin anymore. Whenever I see him, he is with Tomoe. Maybe it is the best to stay away from him, but I can't help talking to him. He was the very first friend I made here. Still I would hate to tear away Kenshin and Tomoe's relationship. I don't want to hurt Kenshin. Tomoe can get her heart broken and smashed for all I care.

End of Pov

YAHIKO

Yahiko's POV

Those stupid girls. Saying that I am their friend. At least they stood up for me. Well not really. They were sure yelling loud though. So was that other guy. Oh look! Tsubame is coming this way towards me.

  


End POV

  


"Hey little Yahiko!" said Tsubame.

  


"Hey don't call me little." said Yahiko.

  


"Sorry old habit. Didn't you hear bad habits die hard. Anyways, did you hear the latest news?" asked Tsubame.

  


"Huh, what happened?" asked Yahiko. 

  


"The three kendo clubs are fighting again. It is going to happen after school today. We have to go see it." said Tsubame. 

  


"Wow again! I heard that happened all last year. I guess we could go se it. I'll meet you at your locker after school. We should go early to get good seats. I have to get to class. I'll see you later. Bye." said Yahiko as he waved bye.

  


"I'll be waiting. Bye Yahiko!" said Tsubame as she walked off.

  


KAORU

  


"Misao! How could you get those three in battle? They could get in to serious danger. All the people in the clubs are going to fight because Kenshin, Saito, and Aoshi act like children! A sword is a tool to protect people not hurt them." said Kaoru.

  


"Ah, Aoshi will win!" said Misao with a grin.

  


"That is BESIDES the fact. Good thing this is my free period. I NEED A BREAK!" screamed Kaoru.

  
  


Misao and Kaoru were walking around when they saw Kenshin and Tomoe walking together. Kaoru showed a glint of sadness in her eyes. Misao saw this so she decided to say something to Kenshin.

  


"Himura! You are going down today after school. Aoshi will beat you." said Misao with slight grin. 

  


"Hi my name is Tomoe. I don't know who you are, but my Kenshin will win. Aoshi, huh. So, you are on his side. What, are you his bitch?" asked tomoe.

  


"Kenshin! Please stop this fight. The students in the kendo clubs could get seriously injured. They shouldn't have to fight just because you three can't get along." Kaoru said with a pleading voice.

  


Tomoe was too busy fighting with Misao to notice Kenshin and Kaoru talking.

"I cannot stop what has already started, that I can't. I wll not hurt anyone, that I won't. I shall also protect my kendo club, that I will. Do not worry, that you shouldn't." said Kenshin with a determined look. 

  


"If you say so." said Kaoru.

  


Misao and Tomoe were still fighting and yelling at each other until they ran out of breath. Kaoru took Misao's hand and dragged her off while Kenshin dragged Tomoe. 

  


After school

  
  


"Kaoru hurry up! We are going to get crappy seats in the gym. Kaoru-chan!" screamed Misao as she jumped up and down. 

  


"I am not sure if we should go. Watching people beat up each other is not my thing." said Kaoru with a frown.

  


"Kaoru-chan. Let's not go then. I am sure Aoshi-sama will understand that I cannot go." Misao said.

  


"Oh yeah, I forgot that Aoshi wanted you to be there. Fine, I will go." Kaoru said with a heavy sigh.

  


They walked to the building in silence. It was packed with people, but Aoshi reserved a place for Misao and one of her friends. The battle would commence soon.

  
  


Yahiko

  


"Tsubame, lets go before the battle starts!" screamed Yahiko.

  


"Hold on. Alright, I am ready. So who do you think will win?" asked Tsubame as they walked off. 

  


"Kenshin, I think. What about you?" said Yahiko.

  


"I think Kenshin or Aoshi. I hate Saito. I heard he is really mean." Tsubame said.

  


"Haha, yeah. Well here we are. Let's get front row seats." said Yahiko as he ran and sat down.

  


End Yahiko

  


Kaoru

  


—Misao pov—

  


Aoshi... His smile brings warmth and happiness to my heart. Does he feel the same way when I smile and talk to him? I wonder about these things everyday, but I doubt he likes me in that way. Will he realize what I am in his heart? *sigh* Look, he saw me. He waved. He is coming right toward me, it can't be. He straight toward me.

  


___end____

  
  


"Hey Misao, you came. I hope you will cheer me on the whole way." said Aoshi with a smile.

  


"Of course Aoshi, so are you prepared for battle? I hope you win. Don't..." Misao said as Aoshi cut her off.

  


"I will be fine. I am prepared. And..." said Aoshi not finishing his sentence.

  


"Look there is Kenshin!" said Kaoru.

  


"Himura? Don't tell me that you talk to him and are going to cheer for him, Misao!" said Aoshi with a frown.

  


"Don't worry Aoshi, I will mainly cheer for you. It is just that, Kaoru over here, wants to cheer for Kenshin and you. So I will cheer 99% for you and 1% for Himura." said Misao.

  


"..." said Aoshi as he walked away because the battle was about to start.

  


"He was trying so hard not to be jealous of you for cheering for Kenshin. Open your eyes Misao." said Kaoru with a smile.

  


"Aoshi..."

  


"The battle hs begun!" said Kaoru.

  


"Aoshi-sama!" screamed Misao as Saito attacked Aoshi from behind and the battle begun.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Hey this is Lauren here.

  


Sorry I didn't update sooner. Busy with school, violin, cleaning up house. I am so tired. Ah, oh well. I will try and get up another chapter tonight, but I doubt it. Just check back next Saturday/Sunday or maybe even Friday...

  


Well, buh bye and don't forget to Review.

  


Kenshin: I wonder if I am going to win.

  


Misao: Aoshi will win.

  


Kaoru: I can't wait to see Sano's entrance. 

  


Lauren(me): =D

  
  
  



	4. Save me: A new Love Blossoms and an old ...

Yo Adorkabl3 here. I hope you liked the last chapter because I enjoyed writing it! Sano makes his appearance in this one. I can't wait for you to read this.

  


Kenshin: Will I win?

  


Kaoru: No

  


Kenshin: What do you know?

  


Yahiko: Come on shut up and kiss already.

  


Lauren: YEAH! Let's get on with the show.

  


Chapter 4: Save me: A new Love Blossoms and an old love comes back!

  


Kaoru Pov:

  


Bodies were flying everywhere. Some screamed out in pain. I noticed Kenshin was keeping his promise. None of his fighters were seriously hurt. People have bloody noses. They pass out on the floor just to get stomped on by someone else. I can only stare in aw as people, one by one, go down. Misao seems heartbroken. Each time Aoshi gets hit her eyes begin to glisten with a spark of tears. 

  


I was never able to care about someone like that. I do remember sometime in my past when that happened. I wish that I could forget. Forget when my mom and dad were killed in front of me. Just forget that one painful moment in my life. Even though we are only in 10th grade, I still think that we can have feelings of love. Adults may say that we don't know anything, but we do. I know we do. Aoshi has been injured. He falls back while his team protects him from Kenshin's crew. Why can't they get along? Please let Aoshi win. At least for Misao's sake. 

  


End Pov

  
  


"I have to go and save him. I'll fight on his side. He taught me the way of the Oniwabon. I have to protect him. I was supposed to be in the fight, but he wanted me to stay at the sidelines so that I wouldn't be hurt. I have to go and get him. I don't care if I get hurt or anything!" screamed Misao as she ran towards Aoshi in the battlefield. 

  


"She'll get killed I have to go get help!" said Kaoru as she ran out of the gym. 

  


On her way out, she bumped into some one. He was strong and muscular, but looked scrawny and weak at the same time. His hair was black and he was in dress code violation. The young man was not in his school uniform. He was wearing a white long coat with some japanese writing on the back and white pants. He looked sugoi!!

  


"Please stop the fight" squeaked Kaoru.

  


" You talking to me? I don't think I can. I am not a sword fighter. If you stick me in there, I will defeat em' all. I talk to Kenshin sometimes though. Look her Missy, you shouldn't go stopping things that aren't meant to stop. Just go home and leave the fight to those young men in there." said the boy.

  


"Please my frined jumped in to the fight becaus eshe didn't want to see Aoshi lose. Please you have to save her. He could barely protect himself. How is he supposed to protect her? Please save her." Kaoru said with tears forming in her eyes.

  


"Alright, I changed my mind Missy! I'll go in to the fight." said the boy.

  


The boy ran in to the gym while Kaoru went back to her seat. She stared at Misao. She had blood streaming from her mouth and Aoshi was trying to protect her. The man appeared in the midst of battle.

  


"Look here! Women are in htis battle. You cold-hearted bastards. Stop the fight now or prepare to receive a serious ass kicking." he said as he cracked his knuckles. 

  


"No you will be the one to receive the ass kicking!" Saito said as he attacked. 

  


"In case you don't know who I am, my name is Sanosuke Sagara. And I won't go down that easily." said sano as he hit Saito in the face with his fist, then spun around and kicked him in the stomach, but Saito pulled back in the last minute and retreated. After he retreated Sano ran after him and drageed Saito by his hair in the front. Strands were coming off as Saito screamed in pain. Saito finally fainted. 

  


Aoshi would have attacked, but Misao wouldn't let him. He was way to injured to fight. Sano appeared behind /kenshin and whacked him in the neck causing him to loose conscience. 

  


"Two down, one more to go!" screamed Sano.

  


Kaoru looked on from the crowd in aw. She couldn't believe her eyes. Sanosuke beat Kenshin! Not only did he beat Kenshin but also Saito. And maybe even AOSHI! 

  


Sano looked at Msiao then Aoshi. He was hesitating before he hit Aoshi. He didn't feel like watching Misao get hurt. Sano walked over to Aoshi and ducked his sword swing. Then Sano punched Aoshi and he fainted. 

  


"Mission Complete." said Sano as he fell to the floor. (How was that elba? I know you love Sanosuke so here it was. I changed a lot since you read it. Hope you like it.) 

  
  
  


* * *

Nurses's Office.

  
  
  


Kaoru Pov

  


Sanosuke saved them. I shall thank him later. The nurses ran out of room so they had to use nearby classrooms and desks for some patients. Boy you should see the bruises some od the boys have. Gosh, I still have homework to complete and it is already 7:00 pm! Teachers are calling people's parents. Sigh, Misao is by Aoshi's side. Nursing him back to this world. Tomoe is at Kenshin's bed. She doesn't even look worried. Aoshi woke up because Misao is screaming. I wish I had someone to care about. Kenshin is up too. As is Sano and Saito. I know that I can never... Oh never mind that. Saito has a girl by his bedside. I heard he has a girlfriend. I guess it is true. Sanosuke has no one. I will go visit him. 

  


End pov

  


San o rose up his head and started to rub his temples. He had a major headache like a hangover. He looked around and saw the young girl that told him to stop the fight. He half-smiled at her.

  


"Hey, you are up Sanosuke. I wanted to thank you for saving my friend and stopping the fight. If you hadn't stopped the fight, the wounds would have been more serious." said Kaoru.

  


"Missy, you can call me Sano. It was no problem stopping the fight and saving your friends. It was so easy because they are so weak. You know htat took a lot of work. I don't work for free missy. You got to pay me back! How bout some lunch or dinner?" asked Sano.

  


"Sure" was all Kaoru could say. 

  
  


Kenshin Pov

  


When I awoke, Tomoe was faithfully at my side. I looked for someone else, but they were not there. Kaoru-domo was staring at me and Tomoe for a while. She is with Sanosuke. I can't believe that. She smiles at him. It makes me jealous. I can't control that feeling. I can't understand anymore. Tomoe, she is the right one for me. I just don't have the spark for her. What can I say? I... 

  


end pov

  
  


Misao Pov

  


Aoshi welcomed me with a smile and a hit to the head. Ow! He yelled at me for protecting him because he said I could have gotten hurt. It makes me smile. We talk for a while until I notice Kaoru-chan talking to that guy, Sanosuke. She finally realized she can't have... I am glad that she can be happy.

  


End pov 

  
  
  


"Well Missy, you better get home before your parents start to worry. All of us better get going before they call all of our parents." said Sano.

  


Tomoe quickly loooked at Kenshin, then at Kaoru. She heaved a heavy sigh and began her way towards Kaoru. She lightly tapped Kaoru on the shoulder.

  


"Kaoru, may I speak to you privately in the hallway?" asked Tomoe.

  


"Sure Tomoe-san" said Kaoru.

  


They walked out the door. Misao noticed this and wondered what Tomoe was planning.

  
  


Misao Pov

  


I saw Kaoru-chan walk out the door with her enemy Tomoe. I wonder why. I would go help her out. Aoshi has me tied down listening to his lecture on health and the meaning of health. Being stupid is different than acting stupid. I don't care if he doesn't love me, as long as I can always reach him.

  


End pov

  
  


"Kaoru, we got off on a bad start. The only reason why I was mean to you is because I thought you liked Kenshin. I was scared that you would take him away from me. Now I see that you don't like him because you hang out with a lot of guys. Can we start over? I know that we could be best friends, all of us including Misao can go out together." said Tomoe.

  


"Sure we can start over. I bet we could all be friends! I am so glad. Well, My name is Kaoru Kamiya." said Kaoru.

  


"My name is Tomoe. I have to go home now because my parent's will be worried. Bye now!" said tomoe as she walked off.

  


Kaoru walked back in. Sano had already left, as did Misao, Aoshi, and everyone else. Only one person remained, Kenshin Himura. 

  


"Kenshin you are still here. You should head on home before your parents worry about you." said Kaoru.

  


"No they won't, I don't have any parents, that I don't." said Kenshin.

  


"I am so sorry, I didn't know!" said Kaoru as she frowned.

  


"It is all right. You should go home. Your parents will be worried." Kenshin said.

  


"You are wrong. We have things in common. I don't have parents either." said Kaoru as tears started to form and fall of her cheeks, "I remember the day my dad and mom died. They were killed right in front of me." 

  
  


"I am sorry, that I am. I didn't mean to make you cry. Forgive me." said Kenshin as he wiped the tears falling off of Kaoru's cheeks.

  


Kaoru was breathless. No one ever touched her in that way. She started to feel her heart beat. *toki* *toki*

  


Kenshin began to pick up his things to leave for home. 

  


"You need someone to walk you home? You shouldn't walk home by yourself. It is too dark for that. 

Someone could kidnap you or something. Come on, I can walk you home." said Kenshin.

  


"Thank you" was all Kaoru could say because she was still shcoked from Kenshin's touch.

  


They walked outside and walked towards the sidewalk.

  


"It sure is cold" said Kaoru.

  


Kenshin took off his uniform coat and put it around Kaoru. She was now enveloped in his warmth. 

  


"Thank you" mumbled Kaoru as she blushed a bright pink, but it was too dark outside for Kenshin to see.

  


"So Kaoru... What do you think of Sanosuke?" asked Kenshin.

  


* * *

  


_How was it? I hoped you like it because I like writing it. It was nice. I can't wait to write the next chappie. Updates will be up asap. Sorry if it takes a long time..._

  


_XD Bye_

  


_Buh Bye Minna-san_

  


_Don't forget to review..._

  


_-Tanpopo Adorkabl3_


	5. Dates and a whole lot of homework

Hello Minna-san. I am glad that you are here. I hope you enjoy reading this. I love writing this even if I get flames sometimes. From this point on I will not warn you about flames. I can no longer contain you people from doing the flames so for now until the next chapter or so I am excepting flames. SO of you just hate this story or somehting well then flame me. WEll here goes 

  


Kenshin: I hope Tomoe forgives me for going with Kaoru. 

  


Kaoru: I would Never forgive you if I was her. 

  


Kenshin: Whatever, you are just jealous.

  


_Tanpopo Adorkabl3_: Let's get on with the story.

  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5: Dates and a whole lot of homework

  
  


"So Kaoru what do you think of Sano?" asked Kenshin as he looked up at the road ahead of them.

  


Kaoru's Pov

  


He just asked me what I think of Sano. What do I say? I actually don't know what I am even feeling right now. Whenever I talk to Kenshin my heart goes *doki* *doki*! It beats fast. When I look in to Sano's eyes, I feeel warmth. So what should I tell Kenshin? It is not like it would break his heart if I said I liked Sano or anything like that. He has Tomoe. He wouldn't.

  


End Pov

  
  
  


You could hear Kenshin breath.

  


"Is it really that hard of a question? If you don't want to answer it is all right, that it is. Well?" asked Kenshin.

  


"I... I don't mind. Uh, it is kind of hard to explain how I feel. I feel jumbled up in side, like my heart isn't giving me a straight answer. I still owe him though for saving your life, and everyone elses from serious pain." said Kaoru.

  
  


"Ah!" said Kenshin as he slumped down.

  
  


"What is it? Are you all right?" asked Kaoru as she touched his shoulder.

  


"My side hurts where Saito and his crew hit me all at once. I can heal over night. I just have to make it back home. Come on, you got to get home. The sun already went down." said Kenshin as he slowly got up.

  


"All right. Maybe I should take you home. I mean... I am sure I can get home by myself." said Kaoru.

  


"I would never forgive myself if I let you walk home by yourself." said kenshin as he grabbed kaoru's hand and dragged her off.

  
  


After a few moments they finally made it to Kaoru's house. Kaoru's house was pretty big despite her lack of having anyone with her or any parents. 

  
  


"Well, thanks for walking me home Kenshin. I don't think you can walk home like that. Please come in and rest a bit first. I can make you some nice hot tea." said Kaoru as she opened the door.

  


Kenshin walked in and sat down on the couch while Kaoru went to get tea. 

  


Kenshin Pov

  


I am in Kaoru's house. What am I doing here? I have a girlfriend. I am in another girl's house. I just walked her home, I brushed tears away. I could never hurt Tomoe. Maybe Tomoe becoming friends with Kaoru is a sign that Tomoe wants me to be with Kaoru. Okay, I doubt that would ever happen. So what now? Just give up on Kaoru and let Sano have her. I cannot. Why? I love Tomoe! Why am I lying to myself. I don't love her with all my heart. I will ask Kaoru...

  


End pov

  
  


"Here is your tea, Kenshin. Relax for a while. Maybe you could even do my homework." said Kaoru as she smiled.

  


"Thanks" said Kenshin as he sipped his tea, "But I don't know about the homework part. Ha, I guess I can though. I mean it is the least I can do for what you did for me."

  


Kaoru went to get her homework for him to do. When she came back she saw him asleep. 

  
  


Kaoru Pov

  


When I came back I saw Kenshin asleep. When he is asleep, he is like a fallen angel.( You know the name of Kenshin's song) I think he should rest up. He can stay here for the rest of the night. I shall kiss the fallen angel for good "luck"! I bent down and kissed his cheek. He breathed hard and I felt my heart skip a beat. One hour passed and I was asleep on the floor.

  


End pov

  


Kaoru woke up in the morning. She found Kenshin gone and a blanket on her body. It was almost time to go to school.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_I feel like ending it here. I will update Sunday or Saturday and Monday! Yay! Well how was it? I know It was way short. Well don't blame me, blame school. I can't wait to see those cute looking people from Fly to the sky!_

  


WEll r and r minna-san

  
  


_Tanpopo Adorkabl3_

  
  
  



	6. Dates and a whole lot of Homework2

Hello Minna-san. I am glad that you are here. I hope you enjoy reading this. I love writing this even if I get flames sometimes. From this point on I will not warn you about flames. I can no longer contain you people from doing the flames so for now until the next chapter or so I am excepting flames. SO of you just hate this story or somehting well then flame me. WEll here goes 

  


Kenshin: Ahem, hey Kaoru

  


Kaoru: What do you want Kenshin? I am very busy. I am trying to figure out if you like me or Tomoe. 

  


Kenshin: Oh really. I like Tomoe.

  


_Tanpopo Adorkabl3_: Kenshin don't say that just because you don't want someone to know you actually like them. You shouldn't run away from your feelings. Maybe I should take my own advice. Ah o well! 

  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Chapter 6: Dates and a whole lot of homework 2

  
  
  


Kaoru woke up in the morning. She found Kenshin gone and a blanket on her body. It was almost time to go to school.

  


'I got to go get ready. How could this happen? He stayed at my place. What will Tomoe think? She is my friend. I don't want to hurt her. I have to tell Misao right away.' thought Kaoru as she slipped on her school uniform and lef the house.

  


She started on her way towards school. And then she saw the red haired boy. He rushed on his bicycle to school.

  


"Kenshin!" screamed Kaoru.

  


Kenshin stopped and looked around. He spotted Kaoru and waited for her.

  


"Hey Kaoru, nice to see you are well. Well lets go to school. Tomorrow I won't be riding to school at this time. I am going to school early in the morning and leaving late at night so don't look for me. I am telling you this because I know you care about me. I should be getting to school by now. BYE!" said Kenshin as he rode off leaving Kaoru.

  


'What' Kaoru thought looking dumbfounded, 'What is he saying? He knows I care about him? He just said that. I...' 

  


Kaoru reached the campus...

  
  


Someone lightly tapped Kaoru on the shoulder and said, "Hey Kaoru!"

  


"Tomoe-san! How are you?" asked Kaoru.

  


"Oh I am very fine. Have you seen Kenshin around? I have been searching everywhere for him. Sano has been searching for you. Something about owing him a dinner tonight. I have to tell you something..." said Tomoe.

  


"I haven't seen Kenshin around. I see... So what do you have to tell me?" asked Kaoru.

  


"Well you see, I don't think Sano is good for you. I think that you would be perfect for Soujiro or Yahiko. I know that they are in a grade below you, but I think you would get along with them well. He, but not really Yahiko. Yahiko is going with someone. I think her name is Tsubame or something." said Tomoe.

  


"Soujiro? I think I know him. He is the boy that always smiles even when the upperclassmen pick on him. They are so mean. He doesn't really care. Isn't he on the track team?" said Kaoru as she sat down under a tree.

  


"Yeah, he is the one that smiles a lot. He sure is on the track team. That boy is the fastest on the team except he can't beat one person. He can't defeat Kenshin. Lately he has been hanging around a bad influence." said Tomoe.

  


"Oh yeah I heard about that. His name is Makoto Shishio. He is a punk, evil dude. I can't even believe scum like him even exist. I feel really sorry for Soujiro. Shishio is the only one that he has. Shishio even sticks up for him when those upperclassmen pick on him for smiling." said Kaoru.

  


"Yeah, well I really have to get going. My study period is about to begin. I really have to get good grades or my brother, Enishi, will be mad. Even though he is younger than me, he cares so much... Well goodbye Kaoru" said Tomoe as she stood up and walked towards the library. 

  


"Bye Tomoe-san!" screamed Kaoru.

  


'I really have to get going for first period too. I have to meet up with Misao. I didn't even tell her about my friendship with Tomoe. Tomoe is actually very nice. She is also caring and sweet. Soujiro... She suggested him to me and not Sano. But what if I know there is someone else is out there. Probably not anyways.' thought Kaoru as she walked towards Misao locker. 

  


"Kaoru! What took you so long?" asked Misao.

  


"I was talking with Tomoe. We are friends now. Misao! All three of us ca be like those girls on the anime Super Gals! It is so cool. Anyways, I have to treat Sano to dinner tonight and Kenshin slept at my house yesterday." said Kaoru.

  


"Super GALS! Way cool! Haha, you had a good night then. Two guys! I only have one, Aoshi. Yesterday he pretended to not care but he did care. He gave me lectures on health and what not. Look he is coming!" said Misao as she waved towards him.

  


"Hey Misao... Are you feeling okay? Your face is red." said Aoshi.

  


"Yes Aoshi, I am okay. Thanks for worrying about me. You know Aoshi, want to go out to dinner tonight?" asked Misao.

  


"Um yeah, I was a little worried. I will go out for dinner with you. I'll get you at your house tonight at 6:00." said aoshi as he walked off.

  


"I have a date with AOSHI!" screamed Misao to Kaoru.

  


"Great Misao!" said Kaoru. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


What is in store for the dates?

Aoshi and Misao's date on the next chappie. Plus Kenshin reveals more to sano about a problem he has with him about someone =D! 

  


Sorry for not updating for a week.

  
  


That is it! I am officially one of Brian's major fans. He is so cool! I love Fly to the Sky. Brian is the best one. I just found out one of my best friends isn't going to go to the same High School! That sucks! 

  


Tanpopo Adorkabl3

  
  
  



	7. Misao’s Date and Kaoru’s Dilemma

Hello my friends and foes. I have been receiving the most stupidest flames of all =D Yeah. I am glad. Nothing won't bring me down for now. I am still mad about the science project. I am acting like yahiko. Which is true I took 6 different rurouni kenshin character tests and on all of them I was yahiko! All right next chappie up my fellow people. I don't care what ethnicity you are. I am saying my people. I am asian! Chinese to be exact =D!

* * *

  
  
  
  


Chapter 7: Misao's Date and Kaoru's Dilemma.

  


"Gym time Misao! I really hate this period. I don't know why, it just that I am so tired whenever I get here. Mrs. Joo (me married to Brian Joo (Fly to the Sky)... Just a fantasy man. I am crazy *sigh) will be really mad." said Kaoru as she heaved a heavy sigh.

  


"Don't panic Kaoru. Things will lighten up. Mrs. Joo will go easy on you. She is pretty nice. Look here she comes." said Misao as she patted Kaoru on the shoulder.

  


"Miss Kamiya, are you okay? You look really exhausted. Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" asked Mrs. Joo.

  


"Yeah thanks. I think I have the cold or something. Thanks Mrs. Joo." said Kaoru as she headed towards the nurse's office.

  
  


At the nurse's office, Soujiro was on duty. 

  


"Hi my name is Kaoru, Mrs. Joo sent me here." said Kaoru.

  


"Okay then. Wait here while I get the nurse. She is checking up on Mr. Himura." Soujiro said as he got up.

  


"Kenshin is ill?!" screamed Kaoru.

  


"No he just over exerted himself for the day. A few hours of sleep and he will be fine." Soujiro replied.

  


"Yo Soujiro, lets say you ditch this place and come with me." said a voice at the door.

  


"Mr. Shishio! I can't. The nurse is quite busy and I have to help with the patients." explained Soujiro.

  


"I don't care. If you are my friend you will do this." said Shishio as he sat down.

  


"If that is what a friend does then you are so wrong. Friends are not used for your personal use or to boss around. They are there to hang out with to share problems and help you out." said Kaoru as she stomped her way towards Kenshin.

  


"Kenshin" Kaoru said in the sweetest and softest voice possible.

  


"Oh Miss Kaoru, you are here? Why are you here? Are you sick or something?" asked Kenshin as he looked at her.

  


"Oh yeah, Mrs. Joo sent me here to rest. Kenshin! Why did you work so hard? You pushed your body to its limits and wound up at the nurse's office. Kenshin that is not very healthy." said Kaoru in a nagging tone.

  


"That is why I told you I was going to train very hard so that I could defeat everyone else. I knew you cared about me. You would nag me, that you would. Thank you Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said as he turned his head away.

  


"Wh... What about Tomoe?" *toki* toki* said Kaoru

  


"She wouldn't understand and she wouldn't nag me." said Kenshin.

  


"Oh Kaoru, dear. Please ly down. You have a slight fever and all you need is a little rest. Just relax until you feel better." said the nurse.

  


"Thank you" said Kaoru as she lied down on the bed beside Kenshin's.

  


"Kaoru..." said Kenshin when the nurse left the room.

  


"Yeah?"

  


"Forget it..." said Kenshin as he turned the other way.

  


"Kenshin... I.. If you hav.. Have something to say then say it." stuttered Kaoru.

  


"It would be best if I didn't say it, that it would."

  


"All right then" said Kaoru as she rested her head on her pillow.

  
  
  


Tomoe bust through the door.

  
  


"Kenshin! You were training! What did I tell you? I told you not to and you did." screamed Tomoe, "Kaoru! Oh my is something the matter? Why are you in here?"

  


"Oh I have a fever that is all." said Kaoru.

  


"Oh my, I am so sorry for yelling. You are probably sick. Are you okay? Are you going to be all right? As for you Kenshin, you need to learn more about the physical health." said Tomoe as she sat down on a chair.

  


"Come on Tomoe. You are taking this way too seriously." said Kenshin with a calm voice.

  


"I wouldn't have to take this seriously if you took it seriously!" screamed Tomoe.

  
  


Soujiro walked in.

  


"Please be quiet. Mister Himura and Miss Kamiya need their rest. There are many others that need to heal too. I hate to do this Miss, but can you please leave. You are really disturbing others." Said Sou-chan.

  


"Well I know when I am not wanted. Bye Kaoru... Kenshin." said Tomoe as she walked out.

  


"Is that better Miss Kamiya?" asked Sou-chan.

  


"Yeah thanks, Soujiro." said kaoru...

  
  


Later that day school ended and Misao met up with Kaoru. She explained that she was so happy to be going out with Aoshi. It seems tonight is Kaoru and Sano's date too....

  


* * *

Misao's date

  


Misao stuck on the most beautiful clothes she had and got ready. It was almost 6:00. She couldn't wait for Aoshi to get here.

  


'My very first date with Aoshi! I am so going to hold his hand and give him a good night kiss. Oh I can't wait. I can't wait!' thought Misao.

  


"Almost time to go" she said out loud.

  


Aoshi came a few minutes later and they were off for a movie and then to dinner.

  


They were going to see Scary Movie 3!

  


In the theater, Misao held on to Aoshi's arm. He got really nervous.

  


"Misao! Please let go. You are hurting me." said Aoshi.

  


"Aw, you are so adorable and shy." said Misao. 

  


"Uh... Let's just watch the movie." whispered Aoshi.

  


"All right Aoshi!" said Misao with a grin.

  


'I can't believe Aoshi wants me to hold on to his hand =D. I am so happy, I could bust. He is so sweet.' thought Misao.

  


'Holy shit, she is holding on to my hand. I never went out with anyone before on a real date. Hm, she thinks that I am shy eh. Why do we have to go out for dinner? I wish it was tea. She knows I like tea. TEA!' Aoshi thought as he blushed.

  


* * *

  
  


Other Place Dealing with someone else...

  


"Hey Sano, ready to go let me buy you dinner?" asked Kaoru.

  


"Yeah! Anything for a free meal! So where are we going? I am really hungry. Ya know Missy, I am sort of excited on going on a date with you." said Sano.

  


What both of them didn't know was that Kenshin was going to eat at the same place they were.

  


The couple sat down at a booth and they did not notice the red haired boy sitting at the counter.

  


Where were they eating?

  


:: Yusuke and Keiko Noodle House ::

  


Kenshin definitely noticed Sano and Kaoru.

  


'No way, them on a date! I can't believe it. Maybe she is just... Aw never mind. Sano's girl is going to come and get him anyways. Well they aren't together but they are so crushing on each other, that they are. Anyways... Hmm...'

  


The couple ordered their food...

  


"Sano! What do you think you are doing here with someone else? You were supposed to meet me at the library to study you jerk! I can't believe you! What is wrong with you? You like cheated on me..." screamed a girl.

  


"No that isn't true Megumi. We aren't even together. I only came for a free meal is all. She owed it to me. Megumi??" said Sano.

  


"Whatever... Come on, you are coming to the library with me and ditching this place and girl if you ever want me to forgive you!" screamed Megumi.

  


"Sorry Kaoru. Another day I guess. Well lets go Megumi..." said Sano as he was dragged off by the ear.

  


'Sheesh...' thought Kaoru.

  


'Kaoru... She was totally blown off...' thought Kenshin.

  


"KENSHIN! What are you doing here? Why are you?? Did you stalk me?" said Kaoru with a shocked face.

  


"You really think I am a stalker! Me!" said Kenshin as he sat down with her.

  


"Haha maybe, that means you saw all that?" said Kaoru as she sighed.

  


"Yeah... I can't believe he left you for her. You are more... pretty." said Kenshin as he looked away.

  


"Th.. Thanks Kenshin" said Kaoru.

  


* * *

  
  


Misao's Date

  


"The movie was very stupid, Aoshi! But now for the very best part. I am very hungry." said Misao.

  


"Oh is that really." said Aoshi as he made up his face, "I am really not kidding... You are hurting my arm. Why are you holding on to it? I can't walk straight." 

  


"Aw... Come on Aoshi. After dinner we can go and get some... TEA!" screamed Misao.

  


"Really?! All right! Go TEA! I love you TEA!" said Aoshi.

  


"WHAT!" screamed Misao as she glared at him.

  


"Uh I mean... I uh... lo... love you." said Aoshi as he blushed and blushed.

  


"Really Aoshi!" screamed Misao.

  


"Uh Really"

* * *

  
  


Kaoru Date

  
  


Kenshin and Kaoru had left the noddle shop and they were walking down the street. Kaoru was feeling happy inside. =D! Kenshin spotted something and then...

  


"Kaoru... I really have to go. I forgot I have to do something." said Kenshin as he started to walk off.

  


"Please don't do something that will hurt you Kenshin!" screamed Kaoru as Kenshin walked off.

  


* * *

  
  


Kenshin walking

  
  


"Hey Sano! What the hell was up with you ditching Kaoru like that. You really piss me off, that you do," said Kenshin as his hair covered his eyes.

  


"What Kenshin... Don't tell me how to run my life. I thought we were friends. You can't just come over here like that." Sano said as he prepared for a fight.

  


"We are friends as long as you never go near her again." said Kenshin.

  


"What happened to Tomoe?" asked sano.

  


"She is my girlfriend, but Kaoru is my friend. Those are two different things." said Kenshin as he walked off.

  


"What was up with that?" mumbled Sano.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  


I hope this is long enough for yall....

  


_ Okay, hope you liked it. I was being weird. Hey thanks for all the good reviews and no thanks for the bad ones. _

  


_ Anyways I would like to thank my friends from school for supporting me when things are tough. _

  


_Major thanks to Diem and Monique for letting me be able to speak to you all and talking over things. Although Monique and I don't really talk either... We really don't have any classes together... But me and Diem got a lot so thanks for being there =D. _

  


_Thanks to Brittany for being able to complain with me to teachers (orchestra) and helping me deal with the crazy (wesley)._

  


_ Thanks to Paige and Elba who I talk to about anime like crazy. They understand that I am Yahiko and Hiei so yeah. =D_

  


_And thanks for all of you people out there for all of the reviews. I thank even the bad ones =D Yeah! Go bad reviews. It is just that, bad reviews mean that there is always room for improvement. Yup, I am so weird! XD_

  


_Okay then. Enough of my stupid rambling. Let's get ready for the next chappie. _

  


Thanks for the reviewers who stood up against the flamers for me. I just wanted to say that.

  


_Kenshin: They are so mean, that they are._

  


_Yahiko: Let me sock em one for doing that to you._

  


_Kaoru: Don't get discouraged or lose hope. As long as one of us has hope then we can all be saved._

  


_Misao: I will never give up to them._

  


_Aoshi: So keep on writing and drinking tea!_

  


_Tanpopo: Thanks you guys and gals =D_

  
  



	8. Emotions Run WildToo many guys

Hey guys... I wouldn't have update but Kenshin and REd are after me. Um... this update will probably be up at 12:00 am. Late at night, well KEnshin is up till 3 so I hope you are reading this.

  


Kenshin: ya mean my counterpart stays up that late?

  


Kaoru: Yup Kenshin.

  


Kenshin: That I am...

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin so don't ASK!

  


Teen Rurouni 

  


Chapter 8: Emotions Run Wild-Too many guys

  


Kaoru didn't know what to feel. Her heart and mind were saying different things. She had followed Kenshin, and now she wished she hadn't. Her heart was racing. If she earned frequent flyer points she would be able to go to America for free. 

  


"Why did I say that? *rustle* Hey, who is there? Answer me, that you will!" said Kenshin as he walked towards the noise.

  


Kenshin walked towards the noise, but all he saw was a blur.

  


"Hey wait!" the figure started to run, "Hey... !" said Kenshin.

  


'I can't believe I was almost caught by Kenshin. I am going to pretend like this never happened! Never!' thought Kaoru as she ran, she accidentally bumped into Soujiro.

  


"I am so sorry Soujiro! I didn't see you!" Kaoru sais as she helped Soujiro up.

  


"It is quite all right Miss Kamiya. So what brings you out this weekend? *smile*" said Soujiro.

  


"How about we take this somewhere else? I don't feel comfortable talking in the middle of the busy streets.

  


"Sure, how about we see a movie?" Soujiro asked.

  


"Okie Dokie!" smiled Kaoru.

  


As they were walking in the movie theater, Misao spotted Kaoru!

  


"Aoshi! Look there is Kaoru with Soujiro!" screamed Misao.

  


"Please don't squeeze my hand so tightly!" said Aoshi as he held up his swollen pink hand.

  


"Hey Kaoru-chan and Sou-chan!" Misao waved and smiled.

  


"Sou-chan!" exclaimed Aoshi.

  


"Calm down. You are my Lord Aoshi =D." Said Misao as she blushed a bright pink.

  


"Misao-chan, hey! I didn't expect to see you and Aoshi here this evening." Said Kaoru as she walked towards Misao.

  


"I thought you were out with Sano tonight? Did you break it off or something because of you know who?" Asked Misao.

  
  


"So Aoshi, what is your relationship with Misao? And do you know Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship?" Asked Soujiro.

  


"None of your business!" said Aoshi in a monotone voice.

  


"HEY GUYS!" said a Kenshin in chibi form.

  


"Kenshin..." Kaoru gasped.

  


Everyone was in deep conversation so Kaoru managed to slip away and run. She felt very sad inside and she was afraid she was going to cry. As she ran out she accidentally bumped into Tomoe.

  


"Kaoru-san, what is the matter? Are you okay?" Asked Tomoe with a worried look.

  


Kaoru looked into Tomoe's eyes and cried in her shoulder.

  


"I can't stop crying" Kaoru said as she cried.

  


"Then cry in my arms, Kaoru-san." said Tomoe as she hugged Kaoru. 

  


* * *

  
  


The group noticed Kaoru so Soujiro made up an excuse because everyone was worried. 

  


"She told me she had to go do something." Said Soujiro.

  


The group believed his words and they didn't worry anymore yet something nagged Kenshin's heart.

* * *

  
  
  


"Are you okay now Kaoru-san?" asked Tomoe.

  


"Yes... no! I am sorry that I..." said Kaoru.

  


"What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything. I know you would never do anything bad." said Tomoe with a reassuring smile.

  


"Thanks Tomoe-san" said Kaoru as she stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

  


"Weren't you on a date tonight?" asked Tomoe.

  


"I was on a date with sano, but then he left me for his girlfriend, Megumi. I then saw Soujiro, Kenshin, Misao, and Aoshi." Kaoru replied.

  


"I have to be on my way, sorry. I am meeting Kenshin here for a date. Buh bye Kaoru-san." said Tomoe as she walked off.

  


'I guess that means Kenshin actually truly likes her. I thought he liked... Ah, what am I thinking? Oh well, guess I am a loner tonight and forever. I guess I'll go home and.. No way! I am no loner. I will find myself a guy or not. I need a job. Where did that come from?' thought Kaoru as she walked down the street.

  


"Hey! You look ugly since you were crying! Wait you are always ugly! Ugly GIRL!" screamed Yahiko.

  


"YAHIKO! I outta kill you now!" Kaoru said as she held him by the neck.

  


"SO you look pretty ugly tonight. Usually you look a lot better. What is bringing you down?" asked Yahiko.

  
  
  


"Come on, I'll tell you after you treat me to some ice cream." yelled Kaoru as she grabbed Yahiko's hand and started running.

  


Yahiko sweat dropped and gasped for air as they sat down in an ice cream parlor. THe lady serving ice cream was smacking her gum loudly.

  


"Whatdya want?" asked the lady.

  


"Cookies n' cream" Yahiko said.

  


"Mint Chocolate Chip for me" screamed Kaoru.

  


"You don't have to bust my eardrum!" said Yahiko.

  


"Here is your I' cream" said the lady as she handed them the icecream, "THat will be 200 yen."

  


Yahiko made up his face and then paid th elady.

  


"You owe me!" screamed Yahiko as they sat down.

  


After a long talk with Yahiko, KAoru felt much better. 

  


"Thanks for listening to me what I had to say, Yahiko. You are a great friend!" said Kaoru with a smile until she saw what Yahiko was doing.

  


"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" said a sleeping Yahiko.

  


"What the...?" screamed KAoru as she had evil; eyes and shook Yahiko until he was a moving blur. 

  


"Whattt diddd I dooo?" screamed a dizzy Yahiko.

  


"YOU FELL ASLEEP WHILE I WAS TALKING!" Kaoru screamed as she tried to kill Yahiko.

  


"Look I got ot go home." said Yahiko.

  


"But tomorrow is Saturday! You don't have to go home now do ya? Just when I was bout to hurt you..." pleaded Kaoru.

  


"So when I go out, I want to have fun! I am having fun, but you need to let go of your problems and relax for once. Tonight we are going to have fun" said Yahiko.

  


"YOu are right! Tonight we will have fun, you and me. Lets go bowling, rollerblading, biking, hiking, skateboarding, and snowboarding." said Kaoru as Yahiko sweatdropped.

  


"How about iceskating" suggested Yahiko.

  


* * *

  
  


Sorry it took a month to update. Really lazy... writer's block to...

  


I will update tomorrow too.

  


Yup... I promise.

  


=D

  


Reviews please.

  


Tune in next time for chappies filled of adventure featuring:

  


YAHIKO AND KAORU! 


	9. Sweet Moments!

Sorry for the lack of updates. I can't go on the computer much because I am making a B in Algebra. Ugh, I suck at math. Anyways. I don't think I can make this chapter long because I have to make a volcano so I am so sorry. Hehe, and happy chinese new year. Yeah that is about it.

  


Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my soul

  


Kenshin: You seem angry Lauren-dono. 

  


Lauren: What do you want!

  


Kaoru: Calm down and write the story.

  
  


Chapter 9: Sweet Moments!

  


Yahiko and Kaoru gently skated on the ice. Yahiko was a beginner at skating so he had to hang onto Kaoru. Kaoru only skated twice before. A young girl was skating like a pro, so beautiful. Kaoru said, "I wish I could skate like her! I would be so great and famous!" Yahiko slipped and managed to pull Kaoru all the way down too. "Guess you will never be a pro now that you have me by your side. I can't even stand up on my own. The ice is so slippery." Yahiko laughed and smiled.

  


Kaoru quickly got to her feet and held out her hand. She said, "Then you are right, but at least I can have fun with some of my best friends. When you think about it, being famous isn't everything. Come on, I'll help you up." Yahiko reached out and grabbed Kaoru's hand. She lifted him off the ice. "Wow, you are so strong for a girl! Come on teach me how to skate." Yahiko almost fell back because he was using hand gestures. "Well then keep up! And always try your very best no matter how many times you fall. Winners make it happen and Losers make excuses!" Kaoru took Yahiko's hand and started to skate dragging him with her. Yahiko said, "Kaoru, SLOW DOWN"

  


"So how was that skating? The best right?" Kaoru stopped and turned to look at Yahiko. "Ah! Your skating was so reckless, crazy, dangerous, and very very dizzy! I love it! Your skating is the best in the universe!" Yahiko smiled and gave Kaoru a thumbs up. She blushed. Then Kaoru said, "Well kid, your skating is the best in the universe too!"

  


-They skated for two hours-

  


Yahiko fell onto the ice. He said, "I am so tired, my butt aches, and my whole body feels like a rock!" Kaoru looked at him strangely. "But you have a smile on your face! Someone in your condition shouldn't smile like that. It is so contagious! I can't stop smiling either!" Yahiko rolled to the side of the rink before he answered Kaoru. "You didn't let me finish. In spite of all my pain and aches I am so happy." Kaoru looked at him funny and then went to go sit beside him. "Is it because you have a pretty girl like me by your side?" Yahiko burst out laughing, "You? Pretty? Haha, I am happy because I got to skate with a really fun girl! All day!" "Me too! I am so happy that I got to skate with you!"

  


Kaoru slowly got up. She glanced at her watch. She said, "It is so late. Thanks for a great time, I have to go home now! Lets hang out soon!" Kaoru started to take her skates off. Yahiko said, "Yeah I have to go home too. It was pretty fun today. Call me if you ever want to hang out again!" Yahiko waved goodbye and walked off. "There he goes." thought Kaoru.

  


Someone tapped Kaoru on her shoulder and said, "It is late, that it is." Kaoru turned and looked to see who it was. She said, "Kenshin! Hey. How was the movie? I just finished ice-skating." Kenshin sat down beside Kaoru and smiled. "The movie was so fake. Too many ninjas and samurai wannabe people. You know that they are so fake. Then I saw some romance movie with Tomoe, Soujiro, Misao, and Aoshi. Soujiro liked it, but I think it is because he likes Misao and Tomoe. Aoshi and I sneaked out, they are still watching it. Haha." Kaoru started to laugh to. She looked at Kenshin and said, "Tomoe will be mad." "Maybe. Are you going home soon? If not how about we walk around and get some tapioca?" said Kenshin. Kaoru nodded her head and they both headed off.

  


They walked to the tapioca store .:Suhzi TeaHouse:. 

  


"Kenshin, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the Likosu Festival on Lantu Island tomorrow." said Kaoru.

  


"That sounds like you want me to go on a date with you. You know Kaoru, I liked you since the first day I met you."

  


"Kenshin... Uh..." Kaoru looked at Kenshin.

  


"Kaoru, I really really..." Kaoru cut Kenshin off.

  


"Uh, I have to go home. I am so sorry Kenshin tell me tomorrow. Uh, I'll meet you at Lantu Island!" Kaoru ran out the teahouse.

  


"Kaoru..." Kenshin looked all serious and then he left too.

  


* * *

  


Okie dokie. That was really short. It is only one page on my computer. Sorry but no time... Haha, what was Kenshin going to say to Kaoru?

  


Lala.... I am so horrible to only write that pitiful amount. All of you must think I am evil so then I will write more... Sorry if that top part of the story was hard to read in paragraph form. My mom was writing it for me because I am doing homework and stuff. I wrote it on paper first. The rest will be typed by me in Lauren form. 

Xanga.com/laurenlikewhoa

laurenlikewhoa.2ya.com

* * *

  
  


Kaoru went all the way home. She was so so...

  


"I can't belive it. What was Kenshin going to say to me? Was he going to tell me that he? No way. I wish I could call my best friend. But she is in the movie theater. Misao... I need help!" Said Kaoru.

  


She went to bed...

  


-The next night. This is the Likosu Festival on Lantu Island-

  


"Kenshin, you are so late! What took you?" Asked Kaoru

  


"Look, I want to win you all of the stuffed animals so I did. Here" Kenshin handed her about a billion stuffed animals.

  


"Kenshin what the hell!! It is the attack of the stuffed animals. Too many." Said Kaoru as she drowned in the animals.

  


"Kaoru? Oro." Kenshin sweat dropped.

  


They went on all the rides and played all the games.

  


-Ferris Wheel-

  


"Weeeeheeeeee! This is so much fun. THe ferris wheel is the best ever!" Screamed Kaoru.

  


It stopped at the top because it was fireworks time.

  


"The fireworks are so beautiful!" said Kaoru.

  


"Yeah... Kaoru... I have to tell you something," said Kenshin,

  


"Tell me later." Said Kaoru as she pretended to be really into the fireworks.

  


"I am sorry but It can't wait. Kaoru I love you." Said Kenshin.

  


"Aw Kenshin, don't kid around like that. You love me as a friends I know. I know you love Tomoe and everyone else too." Kaoru's eyes stayed focus on the fireworks.

  


"You are not listening. I have always cared about you and loved you since I first met you and looked into your eyes." Said Kenshin.

  


Kaoru still had her eyes on the fireworks, "Kenshin. I don't feel the same way about you. I don't want to break your heart. I just don't know. You are Tomoe's boyfriend. I think of you as more than a friend, but I don't know about boyfriend. I can't feel the same. I am so sorry Kenshin." 

  


The ferris wheel ended and they both got out.

  


"I hope this doesn't affect our friendship, I just don't know what I am feeling. Sorry." Said Kaoru.

  


"It is okay. I guess. Just if you ever feel the same tell me. Because you are the only one for me!" Screamed Kenshin, "I don't see myself with anyone but you."

  


Kaoru ran.

  


* * *

  
  


Yeah that is short but o well. My mom wants me to get off the computer. Sorry. Got to make my volcano. I will update in February or maybee Late January! Buh byeeee

  


Sorry

  


Read and review,

  


sorry...


	10. Feelings

Hello. This is the big chapter 10! I will try and make this really really long because the last chapter was short and sweet. Also, the last chapter was rushed. I apologize. I wrote this whole chapter on paper, but I accidentally left it in my locker so then I decided I wasn't going to update, but I got nothing else to do. And I don't want my friends to hurt me because I didn't update.

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin... The only thing I have is my soul and the power to live...

  


Kenshin: How could Kaoru turn me down, Lauren-dono? 

  


Lauren: I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself?

  


Kaoru: Ask me what?

  


Kenshin: Nothing!

  
  


Chapter 10: Feelings

  


Kaoru was running. She couldn't feel her legs or any part of her body. All she could feel was her heartbeat. It was beating uncontrollably. 'Did Kenshin just reveal his feelings to me? Did I just reject him? Why did I run? He must think I hate him. I wonder if... If he... Does he? Do I love him? No, I don't. I just can't. Tomoe-san is in love with him. Yeah. That is why I can never. Mom if you are looking over me... What do I do?' Kaoru continued to run. She left on the ferry to go back home.

  


Kenshin slowly began to realize what had just happened. 'I told her my feelings. Even though she rejected me, I feel so happy. It is nice to finally tell someone you love them. Yes, that it is. But now, it is up to Kaoru. And I have to dump Tomoe. I don't want to but I love Kaoru more even if she doesn't feel the same.' Kenshin started to walk.

  


Kaoru got off the ferry and she heard someone scream her name, "Kaoru-chan!" Kaoru looked at her friend and smiled. "Misao, what are you doing here? I though you were going to spend the day with your beloved Aoshi." 

  


"Yes, I would love to spend the whole day with Aoshi-sama, but I rather spend some time with my best friend!" Misao smiled and laughed.

  


"Really? I have to tell you something. It is very important." Replied Kaoru.

  


"What is it? Is something the matter? Are you okay? Did something bad happen?" Misao looked worried.

  


"No, it isn't bad. At least I don't think it is. It is just... Kenshin said he loved me. He said, "You are the only one for me!" And I ran off. Did I do the right thing? I mean I don't feel the same way. Misao..." Kaoru looked a little sad. She sort of regretted running away from Kenshin.

  


Misao slowly took in the words that Kaoru were saying. She said, "WHAT! He revealed his feelings. Maybe you shouldn't have run away. I mean... Well, it would have been really awkward if you stayed there. You don't feel the same way? Why not? Kenshin is a good guy I guess. Well he is sort of your type." 

  


"My type! What is MY type?" Kaoru brushed some hair out of her face. 

  


Misao's face lit up. She said, "Want to go shopping? It will take your mind off of Kenshin. Plus I need to go and get some more clothes. Or how about we find ourselves some jobs and work at the same time?" 

  


"Shopping? Sure. Yeah, I could use a job. It would take my mind off things. Oh yeah, I want to go to that charm store near the ice cream place. I wanted to buy something there. They have the cutest charms!" Kaoru grabbed Misao's hand and they left toward the charm store.

  


-The Festival-

Tomoe walked around the place and she spotted Kenshin. She screamed, "Kenshin! Hey" Tomoe ran towards him.

  


"Hi Tomoe!" Said Kenshin with a smile. Kenshin brushed a strand of hair out of Tomoe's eyes. He touched her soft pink cheeks and hesitated a bit.

  


"Kenshin?" Asked a confused Tomoe.

  


Kenshin kissed her. It was pure bliss.

  


"Tomoe, I do love you but... I am so sorry. I have to break it off with you. I have fallen in love with someone else. I never ever wanted to hurt you, but people fall in and out of love all the time. It happens. I guess this just means that we weren't meant to be. Can we still be friends?" Kenshin stared at the fallen Tomoe. She looked like someone ripped out her heart and stomped on it.

  


"You broke up with me? Who is this girl? No, you don't have to tell me. It is true. People fall in and out of love everyday... We can still be friends. I want you to know that I will always love you. Even though you don't love me... I will always love you. I can't love anyone else." Tomoe shifted her gaze to the stars. 

  


"You... You can't keep loving me. It isn't right." Said Kenshin.

  


"Look you broke up with me. At least let me keep my feelings... My love!" Tomoe ran.

  


Kenshin sighed and thought, "Oh great... That makes it two girls that ran away from me. One that doesn't love me and one that loves me. Was it wise to break up with her? Yeah, it would be wrong to keep going with her when I like Kaoru. Yeah. I made a good decision. Lets just hope for the best."

  


-The next day-

Kaoru was on her way to school. She didn't want to be late so she left a little bit earlier this morning than the others. Maybe...

'I am so stupid. I am so stupid. The only reason why I woke up early is because I couldn't sleep...' Thought Kaoru.

  


"Hey get your mind out of the gutter and pay attention to the road." Someone said as the laughed.

  


"Kenshin? That is so not funny. I was so paying attention to the road." Kaoru looked at him with a smile.

  


Kenshin laughed and said, "If what you are saying is true, then why is that boy and his bicycle in rubble? You weren't watching were you were going and that boy almost crashed in to you, but he swerved to avoid you. And he landed there."

  


"Really! I didn't even know!" Kaoru was amazed by the damage the tree did to that boy and the bicycle, "Wow!"

  


'She is acting as nothing happened. I am glad we can still be friends!" thought Kenshin. Kenshin smiled and then said, "You are amazed by so many things. I guess the saying small minds are easily amused is true."

  


"WHAT! My mind is not small! You are so mean!" Screamed Kaoru as she started to choke a chibi Kenshin.

  


Kenshin managed to break free. He said, "Better get to class or you will be late." 

  


"Oh no, I am going to be late!" Screamed Kaoru as she waved goodbye and ran into the school building.

  


"What a ditz" said Kenshin.

  


-in the school-

"Hey Tomoe!" said Kaoru with a smile, "How come you weren't walking with Kenshin like you usually do?"

  


"He broke up with me. What a drag. He said he loved someone else. Then he said something like people fall in and out of love all the time" Tomoe said.

  


Kaoru smiled and said, "What! He broke up with you! No way! At least he didn't say its not you its me. Now that is a stupid breakup speech. Are you okay? Are you still friends?" 

  


"I am okay. I guess we are still friends. What is weird is that he kissed me and said I love you to me before he broke it off with me. The kiss he gave me was our very first kiss. I love him still. I told him that and he said it was wrong for me to keep loving him. Is it wrong, Kaoru?" Asked Tomoe.

  


"No it is not wrong for you to keep loving him. Ah, I have to get to class. Talk to you later, bye!" Screamed Kaoru as she ran down the hallway and into her first class.

  


"You are on time for the very first time!" screamed Misao.

  


"I know! I am so happy. I finally didn't get a tardy for first period!" Kaoru smiled at her friend. She was so proud of herself.

  


-Lunch time-

Kaoru and Misao rushed to the tree they usually eat under. "I love this tree! You want a rice ball?" Asked Kaoru as she bit into one.

  


"Sure. I love this tree too! Do you want a drink? I brought Mr. Juicy apple juice (it is really good, I had it when I went to Hong Kong, China to visit my grandparents)." Misao started to eat.

  


"Mr. Juicy! Oh my god! That is the best drink you could ever have! I absolutely love it!" Kaoru started to chug down the bottle.

  


Misao laughed at her friend. "Take it easy Kaoru. So are you going to get Boa's (yes a real singer. I love her songs. AcA songs! Boa Kwon rocks!) cd?"

  


"Hm... I might. But I was going to go and get Tanpopo's(yeah. A singer in real life also. I love it). Who knows. I love both of them. I might also get M.I.L.K.'s." said Kaoru. 

  


Misao remembered something. Then she asked, "Are you avoiding Kenshin?"

  


Kaoru shook her head, "Nope, I talked to him this morning like nothing happened."

  


"Really? That is good. Just act like nothing happened." Said Misao.

  


"Hey you two" screamed Kenshin as he waved at Kaoru and Misao

  


* * *

  
  


Hello. Did you like this chappie? I love the singer Tanpopo and BoA. I also like M.I.L.K., Fly to the Sky, Lexy, and a lot of others. 

  


Well I am going to end it here. Not! I want to write a bit more since I probably won't update for a long time after this. Sorry, but I am a busy on and don't forget to review me

* * *

  


Kaoru smiled and waved, "Hey Kenshin."

  


Misao noticed someone behind Kenshin and she ran to him hugging him. "Aoshi-sama! Hey, how are you? Did you miss me?"

  


"Misao... Hey." Said Aoshi in his normal monotone voice.

  


"So Kenshin, what are you two doing here? I thought you two normally spar with each other during lunch time." Kaoru smiled.

  


"Well Aoshi wanted to come and see Misao." Said an annoyed Kenshin.

  


"Really! You wanted to come and see me! Little ol' me. Wow! Aoshi-sama!" Said Misao with a smile.

  


"She is very hyper..." Kenshin and Kaoru said in unison.

  


-after school-

Kaoru walked home. She was all by herself until... "Hey Kaoru, need a lift home?" Kenshin rode his bicycle to her.

  


"On your bicycle. If I rode with you, I would die of your reckless driving." Kaoru said.

  


"What! I am not reckless, come on. This is the last time I am riding it. Aoshi, Sano, and I are buying motorcycles tonight. So come on for one last ride." Kenshin smiled.

  


"Motorcycles? You? Aoshi? Sano? HAHAHAHA!" Kaoru laughed so hard she started to cry, "You sissies on motorcycles. Now that is so funny!"

  


"Hey, it is so not funny!" Said Kenshin.

  


"Sure I will ride for one last time. Just don't be reckless." Kaoru hopped on and they rode off.

  


Kenshin rode his bike all the way to her house and stopped in front of her doorway. He said, "Well here is your house. Now I am off to go and meet Aoshi and Sano to go and get motorcycles. I think Saito is getting one too." 

  


"All right. Be careful because if you guys can't drive a motorcycle you will look like dorks and I will laugh! Haha. See you tomorrow on your motorcycle." Kaoru waved goodbye as she went in to her house.

  


'A motorcycle... Wow. They are going to look like such dorks!' thought Kaoru.

  


-next day-

Kaoru started to walk towards school when she heard a noise coming behind her. She turned around and bust out laughing. "Kenshin! Aoshi! Sano!" Said Kaoru. They were all riding their motorcycles. Misao was on Aoshi's and Megumi was on Sano's.

"Hey Kenshin let me on!" Said Kaoru as she stuck on a helmet and got on. They all rode off in to the morning sun.

  


* * *

end of chapter. And I am for real. I'll update really soon. Next weekend if I don't have any homework, tests, or projects!

  


Read and review.

  


Lauren


End file.
